Chapter 1217
Saisen is Round 1217 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Cover Page Characters: Makunouchi Ippo Summary Ippo believes returning to the ring would be the right thing. He knows people need him, and he can put his experience to good use. Everything he has done up till now won't be useless. It enough of a reason for him. Ippo continues to watch the video of Kimura's opponent. He notices something about the opponent's uppercut, and starts thinking (and acting out) how he would deal with it. Ippo's mother walks by asking what he is doing, when Ippo realizes again that Kimura is the one fighting. Later, Ippo continues with his "chair training" in order to prepare for his second duties. He believes he is able to do it fast enough, where he just needs to practice, practice, and practice so he doesn't mess up the real thing. Next Ippo is visiting a shrine to give a money offering to the gods, and start praying. He starts to head home, when he turns around puts in more coins, and continues to pray. Ippo's on the fishing boat, telling the regulars that he is now a 2nd. One of the regulars mention that it is a shame they won't be able to see Ippo standing gallantly in the ring anymore. Another regular mention that it's not like Ippo got a doctor stop, where he should have continued as a boxer. Ippo says thanks, but he already made his decision. Another person thinks Ippo should be at least released from all the tension that comes from being the ring now that he can watch the matches comfortably. However, Ippo feels it is the opposite where he is actually getting more and more worried. He thinks that he was actually calmer when he was the one fighting. Ippo then mentions that he is completely out of coins (from giving offerings at the shrine) since he being going to the shrine every night to pray. Now that Ippo's run out of coins, he still got a lot of anxiety to spare. After hearing that, the regulars start thinking that Ippo is preforming a ritual to break a curse. Ippo's back at the shrine to make his final wish, where he prays for Kimura to win and he'll come out of the ring without any injuries. Ippo leaves to go home, when he realizes he made two wish with just one coin, where he think it's not enough, the god will be angry with him. However, Ippo only has large bill left in his wallet. He start walking away, but at the last second, he finally decides to put that bill in too, then pray again. At home, Ippo is once again practicing with placing the chair on a desk. He believes his reaction time's good, and the chair isn't wobbling at all. He is now ready for Kimura's fight. The day of Kimura' match, Ippo is at home preparing everything he might need for the match. He takes off to go Kourakuen Hall. Along the way, he realizes everything is the same. The only thing that is different is him. Ippo wonder's how he will react seeing the building for the first time in a while. Ippo arrives at Kourakuen Hall, and takes a few moment to get used to it, and starts thinking of past opponents. All of a sudden he hears Takamura calling him a Junker or a worn out Piece Of Garbage (P.O.G.). Then Takamura starts hitting Ippo, wondering what he is doing there (still calling him a Junker/P.O.G.) Ippo wonders what is up with that nickname, and Takamura wonders if he would prefer P.D. (Punch Drunk) instead. Ippo complains that he is not Punch Drunk, so it should be P.D.C. (Punch Drunk Candidate) instead. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 121